


heartbreak boy.

by teaandstars



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak Girl, Just pretend, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Romance, first ever fanfiction, friendzoned, im so sorry, oh and 5sos, pretend unity is an ass here, probably sucks, reader is triggered by the word friend, rick is literally the only person here, this is cringey, unity is mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandstars/pseuds/teaandstars
Summary: Rick breaks up with Unity.You're his shoulder to cry on.





	heartbreak boy.

**Author's Note:**

> So before anything I just want to say this is my first ever fanfic lmao so go easy on me. And also fanfic takes place when Rick first started dating Unity in his 20's-30's. Whatever suits you. This story also revolves with the song "Heartbreak Girl" by 5SOS. I changed some pronouns though. And in this fanfic Unity is an ass? However you percieve it. Sorry for my grammar, btw. I wrote this at 3AM.

    

 

》H E A R T B R E A K  B O Y《

 

**_you call me up_ **

 

"hello?" you answered your phone. someone was calling you at 3 am. you, being the trashy person you are, you were still awake binge watching "riverdale", while eating some delicious ice cream.

 

**_its like a broken record_ **

 

you paused your show and talked again. "hello??"  
just when you were about to hang up, a deep, raspy voice answered "hey." whoever this is, they really should go to bed because they sound REALLY drunk. oh, and it's 3am.  
"who is this?" you were way too sleepy to play guessing games now, you could barely even keep your eyes open  "rick."  
your whole body suddenly jolts you awake.  
rick sanchez. the one and only. man, this guy messed you up. you guys are best friends, anddd you started to feel something else. goddamn feelings.

 

**_saying that your heart hurts_ **

 

"r-remember the old times, (y/n)? when, i would tell you everything? remember that?" rick asks you, hurt in his voice.  
"rick, what the fuck are you talking about. its 3am."  
"are we still friends, (y/n)?"  
"well- yeah, i guess, but are you ok? you sound really drunk. i'll call you tomorrow oka-"  
"please"  
what the hell is going on.  
"what is this about, rick."  
"i just want to tell you some stuff. maybe it'll make me feel less shitty."  
"spill the beans."  
"unity broke up with me."  
"oh."  
 as sad as that oh sounded, you were pretty happy. how cruel are you? being happy for your friend breaking up with someone. whatever. it just made you feel hopeful and giddy for some strange reason.

 

**_that you never get over her getting over you_ **

 

"actually this happened like, a month ago." rick explained, sniffing his nose. you've never really seen him like this before.  
"unity pretends nothing has happened. how does she do that? was everything fake?"  
"i'm sure she's still affected in a way you can't see, rick."  
"..."  
the line goes silent for a few seconds. it feels like forever.  
"i give up on love. it doesnt exist anyway."  
there goes your chances.

 

**_and you end up crying_ **

 

rick then starts sobbing. this is really weird. you've never seen rick so emotionally vulnerable. if you were a psychopath you'd probably manipulate him to fall in love with you or something. but you're a good * **friend** *.

 

**_and i end up lying_ **

 

"maybe that's for the best, rick." no, thats not for the best you idiot. if he gives up on love completely, what about your sorry ass? grow some balls, (y/n)  
"you know what-" you start.

 

_**because i'm just a sucker for anything that you do** _

 

"you know what-" you start. you feel like the president giving some sort of speech or something. this feels good. if only you could say, *love me you dumb asshole*. but life isnt that easy.  
you then snap back to reality. rick needs your help and support, not your dumbass speeches. stupid, stupid, stupid.  
"what?" he asks.  
"i- um, i fully support you. i'll always be on the benches to cheer you on. remember that."  
~~y o u   a r e   a   d u m b a s s .~~

 

**_and when the phone call finally ends;_ **

 

"thanks, (y/n). you know, i've missed talking to you. this really helped. alot."  
"glad to be of service." you blushed. this guy can really mess you up.

 

**_you say "thanks for being a friend"_ **

 

"no- thank you. really. from the bottom of my heart." rick loosens up a little, letting out a small laugh.  
you cant help but smile.  
"okay, okay. i get it."  
"you're the greatest friend a man can have."  
ouch. that hurts. a lot.

 

**_and we're going in circles again and again_ **

 

rick sanchez. see how he messes you up? you could literally flip a table right now. all from two simple ass words. 'greatest friend'.  
the more you thought about it, the more it stings.  
you knew this would never work in the first place.  
his view of "moving things the next stage" is making his friend a best friend.  
if only some miracle would happen.  
***sigh***

 

**_i dedicat_ _e this song to you, the one who never sees the truth_ **

 

rick sanchez. you say you're the smartest man alive. then why dont you understand how i feel? cant geniuses like, read minds and shit? whatever. you need sleep.

 

**_that i can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy_ **

 

now you cant sleep. goddamn. how many times have you been there for him? how many times have you put this man first before anything? ugh. now you sound pathetic.

 

**_hold you tight, straight through the daylight; im right here, when you gonna realize? that im your cure. heartbreak boy._ **

 

if only you could shake that man into his senses. i bet he's at a bar right now, looking for some kind of hook up or one night stand. smh.

_i bite my tongue, but i wanna scream out__

for being so "helpful" to him, he promised to take you to eat ice cream. a thank you for being the greatest *friend* he's ever had.  
***T R I G G E R E D***

 

**_you can be with me now_ **

 

"so, how do you like your ice cream?" he asks, scooping more into his mouth.  
"best i've ever tasted. what flavor is this anyway?"  
"nutty chocolate or whatever. i have rum raisin."  
"rick, i swear you're just an inch away to becoming an alcoholic."  
"unity's fucking fault. whatever happens, unity's to blame. broke up with my ass''  
~~oh, i can help you with that.~~

 

**_but i end up telling you what you wanna hear_ **

 

"yeah rick. either drop the whole love ball or find someone who really would treat you right." you said blankfully, poking through your ice cream and smashing the nuts  
" **hell yeah**. " rick cheerfully says. good job, (y/n). good job."

 

**_but youre not ready, and its so frustrating_ **

 

the whole ride back was pretty quiet. gave you some time to reflect. what if i told him how i felt like, right now?  
hmm. nah. you might lose him as a friend.  
 this is so hard. i quit. fuck you rick, for messing me up unintentionally.

 

**_she treats you so bad and im so good to you and its not fair_ **

 

what did he do to make unity break up with him anyway? whatever. it was a toxic relationship from the start anyway. how would your relationship be with him anyway? would it be the same? who knows.

 

**_and when the phone call finally ends_ **

 

"welp, heres my stop. thanks for the ice cream and the ride." you smiled.

 

**_you say:_ **

 

"great! i'll call you tomorrow at 10."

"cool."  
"anything for my best friend."

 

**_and im stuck in the friendzone again and again._ **

i give up.  
rick sanchez,  
you win.  
sincerely me, (y/n).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> p.s.: if you got the sincerely me reference ily


End file.
